muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TOM-H-CRGL-1138
username Hi Tom, welcome back! It's been awhile -- did you forget that you have an account as User:TomH? —Scott (talk) 16:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Hi, Scott! Thanks for the welcome. I had some issues with my username and password about six months ago. I don't remember what exactly happened, but I got frustrated trying to fix it and so dropped out of wiki-ing for a while. But I made some changes to a Star Wars wiki last week and created a new username for that. Maybe I should go back to the old one - all I would have to do (in theory) is request a new password, yeah? - TOM-H-CRGL-1138 16:57, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Tom, it's nice to see you back on the wiki! I think you could probably just request a new password. It's a little weird to have a droid editing on the Recent changes page... :) -- Danny (talk) 17:10, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, TomH looks much friendlier than a deadly assassin robot :) :::Also, before you go any further with that new TMS category, we should bring that up for discussion somewhere. We recently started a policy that any new categories have to be discussed before they're created. —Scott (talk) 17:14, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Okey-dokey. I'll change over my username as soon as reasonably possible. And I'll start a discussion page for the TMS category. EDIT: ...or not, I guess. All that work has already been wiped out. What section would y'all prefer to discuss this in? -- TOM-H-CRGL-1138 19:29, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::::We'll put it on . But change your user name first, okay? -- Danny (talk) 20:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, here's the long and boring story I was trying to spare you. My computer had become overrun with viruses, so I had the memory swept last Thursday. Unfortunately, something went wrong (we can't figure out what) and now I can't get on the Internet from home. Home is the only place I can access Hotmail, and Hotmail is the only way I can retrieve the password for TomH. I used my e-mail addy at work to create the new killer-android username. And there's no timeframe for when my computer will be fixed at home. That's why I said "as soon as reasonably possible"--I wasn't trying to be stubborn, just sparing you the details. ::::::Still awake? ;) I hope so. Anyway, I guess it'll be a while before I can get the name changed, so it might also be some time before I can discuss the new category in Special:Community. Just FYI. -- TOM-H-CRGL-1138 20:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Oh, that's awful, I'm sorry. Computer problems are a huge pain. :::::::If you want, you could also create Tom H as a user name, and use that. -- Danny (talk) 21:05, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, okay. Groovy! I didn't realize that you could register with the same e-mail address more than once. If I had known that, I could have done it hours ago. Live and learn, I guess. :) -- TOM H 21:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::P.S. Okay. I'm an idiot, I know. But I don't see any "Edit" options on the Special:Community page. How do I add my question? -- TOM H 21:15, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You're not an idiot, it's because you re-registered. Special:Community was protected from anonymous users to make sure people sign in, but unfortunately that also means "new users" have to wait so long before they can edit (theoretically, 48 hours, but we've had folks complaining after 4 days or more). We're hoping to have Wikia take care of that. I unprotected it, for now anyway, so go to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:21, 26 March 2007 (UTC)